


A future with you

by littlevampy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevampy/pseuds/littlevampy
Summary: I'm bad in titles.God removing the seals of hell from Crowley.English is not my first language, so please be kind.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A future with you

A future with you

Aziraphale followed the demon who heeded in the direction of Mayfair with his eyes. He had announced that he planned to sleep for the next two month, but assured the angel that he could ring through anytime and wake him up. He locked the door, shuted down the blindfolds as soon as the redhead was out of sight. Than he let himself fall into his armchair and closed his eyes as exhaustion washed over him. There was no armageddon, Crowley and he survived their death sentences, the bookshop as well as the Bentley were restored by Adam. All was like it should be. The angel slowly drifted in a state between wake and sleep, as a sudden knock at the front door startled him wide awake. For a moment he thought about it, but than he decided to be rude and ignore whoever it was. Silence followed and the angel started to relax again, but the knocking returned, more urgent this time. „Angel? Are you home?..... I..... Aziraphale.....Please!“ Crowley's voice sounded unnaturally tight and wet. Aziraphale jumped out of his chair. He rushed to the door, unbolting it with a quick gesture of his hand. „Crowley? What ha.....“ A glimpse on the demon let him fall silent. Crowley looked small, broken. Tears gittered in the golden eyes, uncovered by sunglasses for once and he was shivering. All in his posture screamed of fear and dispair. „Oh, Crowley...“ whispered the angel and pulled him inside. The demon huddled up in a corner of the sofa, pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. Aziraphale crouched down in front of him. „What happened?“ he asked softly and full of worries. For a long time only Crowley's chipped breathes where audible, than he raised his head. „I.... I thought.... I'd lost you.... forever.“ he whispered, almost to quiet to hear. Aziraphale looked up to him, with more love in his eyes than Crowley ever had seen. Without thinking, he slithered down from the sofa and throws himself at Aziraphale, who took him tightley in his arms. Crowley started to cry bitterly. The angel's pristine white wings manifested and covered the demon, wrapping him in a warm, protecting feathery cocoon.

Aziraphale felt as if his heart would shatter in a million sharp shards. To see Crowley so broken..... he coudn' think about something worse, just loosing the demon could make him feel more heartbroken. He carded his fingers through the red hair. The demon clung to him, as if he would never let go. After a periode, 10 seconds or 100 years or something between, the angel couldn't tell, he whispered: „Crowley? Dear ….. could you please look at me?“ It takes a moment, than the red-haired demon raised his head and looked into his angel's eyes. Azriaphale reached up and whiped away his tears. „Oh, darling, I'm here....“ he softley assured Crowley, who got lost in the storm-blue eyes of his opponent. With a voice, hoarse from crying he murmured: „Angel? I love you. …. I love you since the begining.... since Eden.“ He could have sworn that the look in Aziraphale's face got even more tender and gentle. „I love you too, you silly serpent.“ he answered from the deepth of his heart and sleeked one thin red strand back behind Crowley's ear. He leaned forwards and hesitantly kissed the demon. Chrowley returned this first kiss in over 6000 years of pinning equaly tender and pulled Aziraphale in his arms.

A sudden, dazzeling ray of light let them seperate immediatly. A gentle woman's voice raised: „You safed the world and restored the balance between heaven and hell. A war would have destroyed the whole universe. Now, you should be rewarded. You should choose this reward. Would you like to be human, live a mortal life, grow old together and finaly die? Would you, Aziraphale, Principality, Guard of the Eastern Gate, Fall and be a demon? Would you, Crowley, Serpent of Eden, first Temper, be an angel again? Or is it something else, you both desire? Choose wiseley.“ The voice as well as the light faded. Angel and demon stared staggered at each other. „Aziraphale?“ Crowley was the first to be able to speak again. „What the hea.... the he.... ngk... SOMETHING.... was THAT?“ he asked. „Well.... I suppose.... the Allmighty?“ replyed the Angel, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. The demon collected his thoughts. „Just to be sure, I'd understood all of that right: We are getting a reward for avoiding Armageddon? We can choose between 4 options how we would like to live from now on.1) We can be normal human, mortal and with the promise of death. 2) You Fall, ….. what is definitly out of question and NO! You have NO say in this question! 3) I' ll be an angel again. 4) We figure out something else.“ he summarized. Aziraphale nodded. „Why don't you want me to Fall?“ he asked quietly. Crowley sighed. „Because it hurts so terribly, Angel. They rip your soul out of your beeing and fill the gasp with burning acid. It would change all what you are. You.... you wouldn't be you anymore.“ The demon's voice broke. The angel took his hand. „Darling, that's the reason, why I don't want you to be an angel again.“ his voice was trembling. „Well, so 'human' is deleted as well. I can't find an attraction in getting old and die.“ murmured Crowley, trailing his thumb over the back of Aziraphale's hand and letting it go after a soft squeeze. He started to wander around the room, murmuring to himself. The angel could see that he was thinking very hard and fast. In the moment he turned to the angel to tell him his idea, the divine light flared up again. The demon surpressed a curse. „Do you trust me, Zira?“ he asked unusual seriously, knowing that he has to present his plan to the Almighty without discussing it with the angel. 'What a fucking timing!' he thought Aziraphale smiled „Of course.“ he simply answered. He placed his hand for a moment on Crowley's cheek. HER voice filled the room. „Now, have you made your decission?“ Crowley took a deep, calming breath. „Yes. We made our decission. Or properly spoken, I had an idea but YOU came to early, so we couldn't discuss it....“ Aziraphale interrupted the stammering. „I trust you. I'm sure you found the perfect solution.“ he said calm and clear. Crowley nodded. „I don't want Aziraphale to Fall. He should not have to suffer that pain. He don't want me to.... What's the word for it? Oh..... nevermind.... He don't want me to be an angel again. Human and mortal both of us don't want to be“ The demon closed his eyes, collecting himself for a moment, choosing the following words carefully. „As a reward for our part in Armageddon, we wish to remain what we are. Aziraphale an angel and me a demon. But we want to be on OUR side. Not on heaven's or hell's side. We want to keep all powers we have now, but without being accountable to someone. Neither heaven, nor hell, nor both combined should be able to lay claim on Aziraphale, me or both of us ever again, for all eternaty. Aziraphale can't Fall, no matter what he does. Neither hellfire, nor holy water, nor combination of both will be a danger for anyone of us from this moment on.“ he explained. Silence fell for a few minutes and Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand. If the Allmighty coose to smite them for his words, he would feel Aziraphale until the very last moment of his existence. „You coose very wisely.“ finally the voice sounded. „The wish, you or rather Crowley for both of you, made is the only one that grants you the future you both deserve. As human your time together would have been really short, because your bodys existed for a milenium like that. If Aziraphale would have Fallen, his whole being would have changed so much, he wouldn't be able to feel love ever again. Crowley being raised to be the angel he once was and the purifying of his soul would have destroyed him, finally exterminates him.“ The voice changed, as SHE turned towards the angel and made Crowley temporarly deaf for HER words. „Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, we abandon our claim on you. You can't Fall. Live your life my child.“ Aziraphale was covered in shiny light and blinked, as the voice faded for him as SHE adressed Crowley. HER voice turned and become extremely fond. „Serpent of Eden, Crawly, original Temper, Crowley.... I am so very sorry that you have to endure pain from my hands again. I can't errase the seals of hell otherwise. But first, I owe you, my most beloved child, an explanation. You had to Fall to safe this world. If you were still the angel, you once have been, this world and the entire universe would have been destroyed. You, who once walked by my side, with Gabriel equal, more powerfull than he ever could be and with more love than he ever will feel, creating the stars. You, who had been the first healer. Only because you, Raphael, Fell and refused to claim your place next to Lucifer, to rule with him over the damned, you had the power to prevent Armageddon.“ Crowley stared with wide, fully golden eyes at the hands formed out of the divine light. „Aziraphale! I forbid you to intervene as long as this hands are in sight, no matter what happens. If you do, you'd bring Crowley in mortal danger. Don't touch him. But be not afraid. No damage will be coused by me.“ Faster as the angel could react or the demon could say something, the hands were placed at Crowley's temples and the demon screamed in pure agony. His body raised in the air, shaking with violent cramps. Azriaphale covered his mouth with both of his hands and stared at Crowley, who tried to fight against the divine grip, without success, until he lost consciosness. The hands gently lowered the slim body to the floor, remained for a moment and finally released him. „CROWLEY!“ screamed the angel and throw himself next to him on the floor. „What have you done? What have you done to him?“ he stammered and whiped a trickle of blood from the corner of Crowley's mouth. The demon was pale, he doesn't breath. That wasn't what worries Aziraphale, they don' really need to breath. But Crowley was too pale, too motionless, his face too slack, so Aziraphale couldn't fight back the upcoming panic and barly couldn't fight back his angelic wrath. He couldn't stand it if he looses the demon now. Not after finally being together, finally being sure they love each other. „I removed the seals and claim of hell from his soul. There was no other way to do it. Be not afraid. He will sleep for a few days and when he awakes, everything will be as you both wished. Be patient.“ spoke the Allmighty. The angel had Crowley's had in his lap and stroke the sweaty red strands of his hair. The expiration of the divine light and the appearance of a stack of black, white and gray letters he didn't notice. It takes some time until he managed to get up, lifting Crowley's light body in his arms and carries him to his bedroom. He placed him gently onto the bed and covered him wiht a soft blanket. He sat next to him and guarded his deep slumber, for days. „Patience..... be patient.....“ he grumbled. „How much longer?“ 3 nights and almost 4 days he sat there, stroking Crowley's hair, than he burried his face in his hands, fingers clenched in his hair, quarreling with the Almighty. What had Crowley done to HER that SHE punishes him so hard? Yes, he was a demon, but to be honest, not a very good one.... Aziraphale was close to lose his temper, without knowing what he should do.  
A rusteling sound made him look up. Finally! Crowley coughed, blinking. „Zira?“ he asked dazed and pulled himself up. Before he could really get his bearings, the angel throw himself at his chest and clapsed his arms around him. „Oh, Crowley! Thanks heavens!“ he screamed. Crowley pulled him in a tight embrance, a tender smile on his face, trying to fight a tear, unsuccesfully. He burried his face in the soft curls and deeply inhaled the familiar scent of vanilla, parchment and mint, which was so typical for the angel. „Hey, Angel? What's the matter?“ he whispered at last and tried to raise Aziraphale's chin, to be able to look at him, but the other shook his head. „Crowley? I know.... it is the most stupid question I could ask at this moment.... but.... Dearest? What do your eyes look like?“ he spluttered. Crowley stared confused at the platinum curls for a moment. „My eyes? No idea...... wait.“ he answered and fished around for his phone. He swiched on to the selfie mode (Why by sat.... by go.... by SOMEONE he invented that, again?) and threw a quick glimpse onto the screen. „I think like always.“ he said and threw the device away. Aziraphale's had leaped up. He looked at his demon, got lost in the gold of his eyes. He recognised that he was crying, as Crowley whiped the tears away and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. „Zira, everything is all right.“ he reasured him, whispering against his lips. „All right? SHE made you unconscious for almost 4 days. SHE hurts you.“ whimpered Aziraphale. The demon let himself sink back into the cussions again, placing the angel's head over his heart. Gently he patted the soft curls. „Angel? Yes, SHE let me endure pain. But if THAT is the price, one of us has to pay to be free of heaven and hell, than rather me than you. I endure more pain during the Fall, and I would happyly endure much more than see YOU suffering from that pain. Oh, Angel, I would take the pain of the whole wide world on me to have a future, together with you, without hiding, without the constant fear to bring you in danger or be the reason for you to Fall.“ explained Crowley softly and calming, but seriously. For a long time they lay there, in peaceful silence. The demon's long fingers tracing undefined patterns on Aziraphale's back. He cuddled closer to Crowley, who burried his face again in the soft curls. „Tiered, Zira?“ he finally asked, quietly because he didn't want to startle the dozing angel. „Hmmm..... Yes.“ he murmured. Crowley snapped his fingers and both of them were dressed in pyjamas, the angel in light beige, the demon in his usual black. „YEAH!!! It still works!“ shouted Crowley, triumph in his voice, what made Aziraphale laugh, for the first time after what felt like eternaty. The redhead pulled the blanket over himself and the still giggeling angel, who looked up at him. He held his breath as he saw the endless love beaming at him from those golden serpent eyes. He stretched up and kissed Crowley, whose eyes fluttered shut, as he returned the kiss. Without haste, without desire, just pure love. „Sleep, Angel. We have the whole eternaty together.“ the demon whispered. Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's chest and drifted to sleep, acompanied by the steady beat of the demon's heart. The demon watched the sleeping angel. It was a wonderfull feeling to have him in his arms, close to his heart, completely relaxed. He wondered if Aziraphale would sleep in the future, cuddeling up next to him or like today on his chest. Crowley would deeply appreciate it. He got lost in his thoughts for some time, watching the angel. Slowly, oh so slowly he was aware that they really have a future together. Without fear, without hiding. He followed Aziraphale into the sleep, a smile on his face, arms protecting around the angel.


End file.
